This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objectives Our objective in this core is to address the practical issues of adapting, optimizing and provisioning biomedical applications in drug discovery, cellular and organ modeling, and image reconstruction based upon current and emerging computing, data and network infrastructures. At the same time, we must ensure the accessibility, reproducibility and versatility of the large ensembles of software that are required to carry out multiscale analysis. Specific Aims Aim 1: Scaling and Adapting Multiscale Biology Codes to High-Performance Clusters and Multicore Processors: To allow application codes to take advantage of a new "balance of machines where individual nodes become large-scale, shared-memory symmetric multiprocessors (SMPs). Aim2: Providing Transparent and Service-Based Access to Multiscale and Multiphysics Biomedical Codes: To hide as much complexity as possible allows scientists to reason more easily about the logic of the systems or workflows required to carry out their research [unreadable] and less about the low-level system details. Aim 3: Defining, Testing, and Supporting a Complete Cyberinfrastructure: To provide a reproducible cyberenvironment by understanding externally-supplied software, assembling into a distribution that sits on top of a standard Linux operating system, and regularly and rigorously testing. Aim 4: Integrating and Delivering Tools for Translational Research: To integrate and test selected "suites" of software application pipelines